Misa-Kumi One-Shot Challenge: You are my family
by Loyalty counts
Summary: She was his incomplete family, even though she never thought deeply about it. He had nobody, and he didn't need anyone either. Only she was enough. And what could be more better than have her find him her family? One-shot and [AU] R&R!


She was writing the notes in her notebook when she heard the door.

Craning her head, she found that highly popular university student gazing at her with his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Hey Beautiful." he said, blinking his eyes.

she scowled and shut the book abruptly. Stomping her way to him, she glared at him, pushing him out.

"Hey! Misa-Chan is too cruel." he whined.

"Don't you try that on me, pervert. Don't you have studying to do? Besides, I have no interest in you." she said.

He turned around and nonchalantly stood before her door. She glared at him one last time and slammed the door shut with a loud bang, locking it safely.

Sitting on the chair, she smiled triumphantly after putting that stupid man out of the room. It was her fourth year, and she needed to concentrate.

Suddenly, the room went dark and she yelped in shock. The door opened with a click, "I heard my Misa-Chan call out for me…." she heard his velvety voice.

Scowling, she tried to locate that idiotic bat to hit him. "Get out," she growled.

She heard footsteps on the marble floor. "I know how to fix the bulb, let me do it. "he said, as he neared her.

She flailed her hands in an attempt to get further away from him, when she heard, "Wait, repeat again?"

He chuckled and repeated, making her boil at his non-existent mockery. "Hey! I can do this myself. Because you have a family doesn't mean you can go around mocking others of their poor upbringing." she glowered at him, pushing him violently.

He caught her hands and she stopped moving, as he didn't tease her like he usually did. She silently heard the clinking for a few beats, until he could see in the dark.

He was working about diligently. "My parents are dead." was all he said.

She sucked her breath, suddenly guilty of how she accused him. "I am not exactly what you think." she closed her eyes, her guilt intensifying.

His blond hair was all she could see, suddenly making her open her eyes. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be, they didn't look after me when I needed them." he said bitterly, falling down beside her. She clearly saw his broken face, the real Usui Takumi.

"I'm sorry for my behavior. I shouldn't have said that." she said again.

He laughed, suddenly his eyes twinkling. "Is Misa-Chan _falling_ for me?" he asked.

The red color came rising on her face, embarrassment in full view. She hit him with whatever was in front of her. "You _idiotic space alien_!"

He amusedly looked at her. "I wouldn't say that if I were you. In fact, I have seen you work in _three_ different jobs. It was perfectly fine to assume that." he said softly, as he watched her get angry yet again.

Her face muscles turned soft and suddenly they were gazing into each other's eyes.

He noticed how her amber eyes shined bright with determination, her beautiful hair tied up in a bun. Quickly, he reached his hand up and removed the clip holding her hair.

"You look more beautiful like that." he told her.

Earning another deep blush and a smack, he laughed openly.

"Then tell me why do you work when you can earn from only one." he said.

She reluctantly looked at him. "I have to pay for my sister's fees too. And even pay the fees of the hospital where my mother is, she is suffering from terminal cancer. But I don't think I can save her."  
she said, her eyes welling up with tears.

He hugged her as she sobbed, completely shocked to see her so vulnerable. He ran soothing circles behind her, telling her comforting words.

She pulled away from him, and apologized. "Maybe this is what I get for not being good at all; a broken family."

He shook his head and smiled at her. "You are perfect. That's why I love about you." he said.

Her eyes widened, suddenly her heart beat wildly. Did he really feel the same?

"What?" she said, her ears deceiving her.

He gave her a blank look then realization dawn upon him. He gave her a smile. She dropped the subject and smiled at him back.

His smile widened, "There you go, my Misa-Chan smiled."

She blushed and gob smacked him, as he stood up.

Feeling like a tug in her gut, she got the courage to ask him. "Why."

He looked back at her, confused. "Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you tell me? You could've just let it be." she said.

He knelt down and looked into her eyes, with a smile he said, "Because you are my family."

She was stunned, as he left her alone in the bright light of the tiny bulb.

xxx

Crying or moaning was not her thing. She couldn't actually believe it's happened.

"Mom! Wake up!" she said, shaking the lifeless form on the white bed.

Usui restrained her, pulling her into him as she struggled in his strong hold. Watching her like this pained him.

"Please, open your eyes." she said, her hear turning as ice, every bone heavy, every cell freezing up and her hands shaking, as she could only feel the entire world stop before her. Her nails felt like digging into her skin and punish herself. She needed to see, pray to God that one movement was enough. One little twitch and she would be relieved, but no.

Her entire body pained from all the thrashing she did. She torn a little part of his shirt, pulling herself out.

He only held her, holding her hand so firmly, that it warmed her heart. Even when she sat in the late nights watching her mother peacefully sleep, he would get for her dinner. He even arranged for her to sleep, as he watched over her mother.

After a few hours, she calmed down a bit, looking into his eyes with pain.

"Why are you doing all this for me." she demanded.

He leaned in, stealing her first kiss.

Pulling away, he gave her a watery smile. "Because you're my family." he told her.

Although she was stunned, she remembered him saying the same sentence a few months ago. "I know there is more to it, Usui. Why are you doing all this. I am not your family. And I…" she broke down to tears, her feelings resurfacing.

He hugged her, comforted her until she calmed down.

After a few moments, she sighed into his shoulder; finally, asleep.

He smiled at her sleeping form and touched his lips wistfully.

"Someday I'll tell you why…" he told the sleeping figure.

She had no idea how much home he felt when he was with her.

xxx

She dragged herself into the room, her bag on the counter. Her roommate was on a vacation.

She heard whistling. "Usui…." she said, sighing.

He frowned and looked at her intently. "You haven't been sleeping lately." he noted.

She glared at him and proceeded to doing her homework.

He walked up to her and snatched the entire stationary from her desk, along with the bag.

"Give it to me, Usui." she said, gritting her teeth.

"Not until you go and sleep on your bed." he said, firmly.

She scowled and glared at him. "I have to submit it on Friday." she replied urgently.

"That's like four days later. Take rest, Ayuzawa. I will help you." he assured her, worried about her health.

She growled and pounced on him. He simply held her hand and looked into her eyes with concern.

Just a few months ago she had that light and spirit in her, but now it was broken with just one incident.

"Why are doing this to me? Are you taking advantage of my vulnerable state?" she asked him, as he motioned for her to go to bed.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Misa-Chan, you won't get it until you don't rest." he said, in his usual teasing way, in hopes of getting that usual response from her.

The tears on her eyes kept coming. "Why are you doing it? Even in the hospital." she said, shaking.

"Why." she asked.

He pulled her into his embrace and enveloped her into his warmth. Seeing how she was still uncertain of all the clear signs, he decided to tell her it clearly.

She pushed him and didn't meet his eyes. "Don't do anything for me. I don't think I can handle any of your games any longer." She said, her sweatshirt stained with her tears, strands of hair falling out of her bun.

He pulled the clip out and looked at her with that soft gaze like he always does.

"I am not playing any games. I am willing to do anything because,"

She looked at him through her eyelashes.

"Because I love you." he said softly.

Her eyes widened and stared at him. Suddenly, it dawned upon her. all those nights, those times when she couldn't do anything. And even now.

"You…. endured all this just because…." she trailed off as he nodded.

Hugging him, her tears fell on his shoulder. "I love you too." she whispered in his ear.

His heart fluttered, with her with him, her hair all messy, and him being a complete wreck from inside,

He was finally welcomed by his family.

 _ **The End**_

 **Author's Note:**

 **So I guess I signed up later, but I managed to complete in a few hours, phew.**

 **So, my word was "Bulb" and genre was "Family."**

 **Even though I had never written anything of the family Genre, I decided it wouldn't be so bad to try writing one.**

 **I actually enjoyed writing this, thank you SaKKim98.**

 **And dear fellow readers, please don't forget to review, favorite and follow this story! I would appreciate even a small word of how it was.**

 **Good bye guys, see ya later alligator!**


End file.
